A Hyūga's Dismay
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Lack of sleep, constant worry, and deep nightmares.. Hinata's beginning to feel the stress and it's unfolding into something more unstable.. They have all been there for her, but she already feels like a burden.. Warnings; Rated M. NejixHina.. Apologies for the terrible summary. I've never been good with summaries! Hopefully the Fic is better. Enjoy! c:
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Rated M, NejixHina, Dark Theme's.**

**So this is something that has been in my mind for a while now, and if I don't get it out of my system then it's going to drive me crazy, and I really needed to post this chapter or else I would not have stopped and the chapter would have been huge lol, that's how much this idea is burning into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, nor locations, the only thing I am responsible for is the creation of the fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Recent missions for all had come to a close, each and everyone who had returned from their mission were ordered by Tsunade to take some time off, the demands of the years on each of them had been higher than normal, and it was only fair that they receive what they deserve.

Two days had been given, they were unable to request a mission during this time, even if they felt themselves fit to continue.. Of course, if an emergency arose, each of them would would be active once more, but for now, they were to spend time relaxing in whatever way they see fit.

The only thing that ran through Sakura's mind upon returning from her mission was that of a soak, it was something she had been looking forward to, especially considering the mission had been three days long, and the news of time off certainly put her at ease, the thought of easing her tension over two days would be even better.

As soon as she slipped home she greeted her parents, grabbed fresh clothing, towels and anything else she wished to refresh herself with, and it took no time at all.. It took her even less time to arrive at the hot springs, slipping inside she prepared herself, leaving everything in her usual space within the shower room..

Clutching the towel loosely around herself she slid the door open and stepped out and into the welcoming warmth of the spring itself.. Pulling the door back to a close her green orbs caught onto a familiar face.

**"Ino, When did you come back from your mission?"**

Sakura questioned her casually, slipping herself in beside the blonde she left the question behind for a few moments as the water encased her in pure bliss, Ino had grinned, she could understand how she was feeling, she too had gone through the same motions as soon as she slipped into the water..

**"I would say about an hour now, this was all I could think about, I feel like I have been thrown around I'm aching that much.."**

A soft sigh pushed through as soon as she finished her reply, and Sakura cocked her head slightly.

**"I thought you were on an escort duty."**

Ino raised her brows and rolled her eyes.

**"Well, I was to begin with, but there were complications and it ended up being a search party, then we ended up with escorting the same person we had to find in the first place, and even then we still had trouble on the way, I seriously thought it would have been nothing, especially with it being such a low rank, I only chose it because I needed some sort of distraction."**

Ino sighed once more and slipped herself deeper into the water, she then glanced towards Sakura and shook her head slightly, pushing herself back up she smiled warmly.

**"Sorry, I'm just relieved to be back, especially now knowing we have been given time off."**

Sakura nodded in agreement, a warm smile mirrored Ino's.

**"No need to be sorry, I know exactly how you feel.. Although I don't think I went through as much as you, I just think everything is catching up on me."**

Sakura returned.

**"Hey, do you fancy getting something to eat later? We could see if Tenten and Hinata are back and invite them too, it's been some time since us girls have spent some time together."**

Sakura questioned with a hopeful look in her eyes, there was no need to convince the blonde because almost instantly Ino was nodding enthusiastically.

**"Great idea, as soon as we are finished here we can go see."**

Sakura nodded once and set her head back against the side, it was quick and it was simple, they all had time off now, they all needed some girl time, some food and even that bit of emotional support, it was imperative.

Muscles had eased and tension had been released, both Ino and Sakura had used their time in the springs to completely let themselves go, and now that both were at the point of starving they would set out for their next destination, with a few diversions on the way of course, hopeful that their fellow kunoichi were back and willing to join them for something to eat.

**"Let's meet at the restaurant in an hour, just so we have that chance to gather."**

Sakura informed, Ino waved and the two separated, to ready themselves for the evening which had been planned.

The hour passed quickly, Ino had arrived at the restaurant first, Tenten walking beside her, standing at the entrance the two waited, and two minutes later Sakura turned up, greeting Tenten with a smile, to which of course Tenten returned.

**"Where's Hinata?"**

It was the first question Ino greeted Sakura with.

**"She will be joining us shortly, she had a few things she wanted to sort out before she did anything else, she said we can order, but I think we should wait until she is here, we are all in the same state of hunger I assume."**

Sakura said with a soft giggle, to which both Ino and Tenten agreed with their own soft laughs.

**"I feel like I've not eaten in days."**

Tenten said rubbing her stomach and laughing some more.

**"Let's get our table, I'm still feeling sore."**

Tenten added grinning a little, Sakura and Ino nodded and the three made their way inside, they had been provided with a booth at the back of the restaurant, comfortable seating, privacy, what more could they ask for, it was perfect for them to unwind and let themselves catch up with each other without a worry.

**"I felt like I would never sit down again."**

Tenten uttered as she sank into the cushioned seats, Ino sat down next to her and a frown formed at her words, she had not thought to ask her how long she had been back from her mission, she had just jumped straight into asking her to come eat with them… guilt flashed through her, she pushed herself back up from the seat quicker than she had seated herself down..

**"I'm so sorry, Tenten you should have told me if you needed some time to rest before coming here, I never thought.."**

Tenten waved her hand, dismissing Ino's words, her smile was genuine and she patted the seat next to her.

**"Don't be silly, I'm glad you did find me.. I've been back for some time now, just been a little rushed off my feet at home.."**

The guilt eased slightly and Ino hesitated slightly, her eyes waiting for some kind of indication that Tenten was just trying to make her feel better, slowly seating herself back into the comfort of the seat she accepted Tenten's words and turned to Sakura who was engrossed in the menu..

**"Is everything alright? You seem a little quieter than normal?"**

Ino questioned the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura's attention slowly drifted to Ino she dropped the menu slightly, and the question registered soon after, her pink brows raised slightly and her gaze shifted from Ino and to Tenten, who were both awaiting her answer.. Had it been written on her face? Was it really that obvious to them? She was not wanting to ruin the night with her ranting, and it would even seem petty to ruin it especially what it was over.. even if she felt it important.

**"It's nothing, I'm fine.. Now shall we look through the menu and see what we are going to order for when Hinata arrives."**

Sakura said raising the menu back up to cover her face.. Leaning over the table Ino pulled the menu back down and pulled it away from her, the look on her face was clear.. and Sakura knew there was no way she could hide anything from her.. she did not usually give in as easily as this, but still..

**"I didn't exactly want to go off on one tonight, especially after I invited you out."**

**"Sakura, we are here to eat, and talk.. we are all friends here, and that's what friends do, have a nice night out, cheer up their friends.."**

Tenten cut in, giving Sakura some encouragement..

**"Thanks Tenten.. Well, it's nothing out of the normal, just worrying about Naruto again, he got pretty beat up during our mission.. I know he heals incredibly, and I know he can handle himself, but think how it could be affecting him mentally, I know it sounds crazy that I am thinking that deeply into it but even when I ask him if he is okay, he just tells me he's okay and to stop worrying.."**

Sakura sighed as if she had been defeated, her head drooped slightly..

**"It does not sound crazy, Naruto is your team mate and your friend, and to take concern in such things is great.."**

Ino started, Tenten glanced towards Ino for a second and then looked across the table to Sakura.

**"Yeah, even that in itself is supporting him, even if you think you are not doing anything to help, you are just by being there for him, everyone is helping without even realizing it, just don't let it eat you up so much, and don't think you can't talk to us about it either, because you can.."**

Tenten finished. Sakura's relaxed a little and a small smile decorated her features.

**"Thanks you two.. err.. Well.. There's something else.."**

Sakura bit her lip, and Ino's eyes widened, she could tell instantly this was something big, Tenten jumped a little when Ino shot up, her finger pointing towards Sakura, who was now pressed further into the corner of the booth..

**"Sakura Haruno.. Spill.. Now, I know that look, and it's more than just Naruto, you used to look like that when we would talk about Sasuke.."**

Sakura waved her hands in surrender and laughed nervously..

**"Well, I'm glad you helped.."**

Sakura said, another nervous laugh leaving her lips.. Silence fell between the three, Ino's eyes were burning into Sakura's very soul, and Tenten had no idea where to look..

**"Can I just ask? Helped with what?"**

Tenten asked after a few moments passed, Ino seated herself back down, her eyes never left Sakura's..

**"I was being sarcastic, lean in.."**

Sakura returned, she glanced around the busy restaurant before she leant across the table, Ino and Tenten both shared the same movements, Sakura was now able to whisper to both of them, and their ears were open..

The booth fell silent, but as soon as the bomb was dropped Ino and Tenten remained still, their eyes slightly wider, their mouths open.. Sakura leant back into the seat, a smirk on her face, and her arms crossed across her chest..

_**"YOU SAW SAI'S WHAT?"**_

Ino's voice carried throughout the restaurant, which resulted in each and every being within turning and looking in their direction, especially locking eyes with the culprit..

_**"INO SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRAWING ATTENTION.."**_

Sakura shot reality at the blonde and a blush spread across her face, she turned to face the crowd.

**"Sorry everyone.."**

She called out, and within no time they were all getting back to what they had originally been doing.. turning back towards Sakura she leant in closer than she had done the first time, her voice low..

**"You really saw it? Tenten am I hearing things or did she really say that?"**

Ino threw the question and turned to glance at Tenten, who had not moved since the bomb went off..

**"Tenten?"**

There was a flicker of movement and Tenten's head dropped for a moment, before she looked back up to Sakura and nodded her head in response to Ino's question, Ino grinned at the confirmation and turned back to greet Sakura's gaze..

**"How big was it?"**

**"Ino? Why ask me such a thing? I told you I saw, I'd rather not going into detail with it.."**

Sakura returned, looking slightly offended, a devilish smirk rose to Ino's lips and she folded her arms, pressing them against the table she nodded her head..

**"You always enjoyed going into detail when it was Sasuke we were talking about.."**

The red appearance on Sakura's face confirmed her words.. Ino grinned and leant back into the seat.. Victory!

**"So Sai does have one then?"**

Tenten questioned Sakura, Ino's laugh caused Sakura's reply to go unheard.. There was another shift of silence between the three of them, Sakura's eyes were on Tenten, Tenten's were on Sakura and Ino was looking towards the table, trying to hold in as best she could, until Sakura's laugh broke the silence, which gave the other two the ability to join her..

**"Okay, Okay.. we really need to stop this, I'm already sore.."**

Tenten called out through breaths, her hands were clasped firmly against her stomach, and the laughing slowly faded..

**"Sorry, this is just too good.."**

Ino said shaking her head a little, wiping a few tears away from her face she continued.

**"Can I at least ask one question?"**

She questioned, trying to calm herself down a little more.. To which Sakura nodded, a rather large smile was joined with the response.

**"How did that happen?"**

Her question was serious now, which had been confirmed by her calm breath patterns, Sakura took in a sharp intake of air and bit her lip, a smirk had replaced her grin and she shook her head.

**"It was an accident, I did not intentionally set out to have a look."**

Sakura said with a shake of her hand.. She then blushed and looked away from the two in front of her..

**"It was my fault, I was so wrapped up in worry over Naruto, I kind of.. walked into the wrong.. tent."**

She tensed up, awaiting the response that she knew would come her way.

**"And he was naked?"**

Tenten edged the curiosity, to which Sakura met her brown gaze, she smiled and nodded, giving Ino another question..

**"And what did he say?"**

Sakura dropped her expression and her eyes rolled at Ino's question.

**"Did you really need to ask me that? It's Sai.. He looked at me, smiled and said _'Oh, hello Sakura, did you want something?'_ I wanted the ground to swallow me whole.. and even worse, the next morning he was asking me what I wanted from him.. he kept asking me, every chance he could.."**

Ino bit her tongue and shook her head, Tenten raised her brows.

**"Some kunoichi, no sense of direction.."**

Ino said, setting off into another fit of laughter..

**"I knew you would say something on it."**

Sakura said, laughing softer than the blonde, Tenten too could not help but giggle along with Sakura's 'unfortunate' event.

**"Sorry I made you all wait."**

A gentle apologetic voice pushed through the laughter and the three simultaneously looked to Hinata who was standing awkwardly at the edge of the table, Sakura was the first to respond with a warm, welcoming smile, which resulted in making her feel a little less awkward, Hinata returned her smile and seated next to the pink haired kunoichi.

**"No need for apologies Hinata, we were happy to wait for you, we kept ourselves entertained."**

Tenten said receiving a hum of agreement from Ino.

**"Yeah, Sakura's been outwardly sharing her pervertedness."**

Ino said, that devilish smirk from before once again shifted across her features, Hinata raised her brows and her eyes met Sakura's gaze, who was blushing softly, she then shook her head, ignoring Ino's words.

**"Like I told them, it was an accident."**

She told the Hyuga, who still had confusion etched across her face, Sakura leaned across and uttered the words into her awaiting ear, to which Hinata responded with a soft 'oh', she then blushed a little deeper than what Sakura had done prior to now.

**"See, she's a little pervert."**

Ino said giving Hinata a playful wink, Sakura shot her a dark look before picking up the menu, a change of subject was in hand, especially if Ino was trying to make her sound like the bad one.

**"I think now that Hinata is here, we should get our order in, the waitress has been passing us endless times."**

Sakura said passing the menu over to Tenten, who glanced up to her before taking it.

**"I've already chosen what I want."**

Sakura assured her.

**"This is not over Miss Haruno."**

Ino shot across to her before she leant over to Tenten, pressing her shoulder against the others, her eyes skimming over the menu, the two fell silent as they decided what their meal would be..

Sakura's attention was back to the Hyuga, who was sitting quietly next to her, she always knew she had been quiet, but she never really took too much notice of her, maybe because she was quiet she never really thought to.

**"So, are you happy to be getting some time off?"**

Sakura directed the question towards the female next to her, hoping she would at least speak up, now that Ino had shut up it might have been a little easier for her to talk. The Hyuga shifted in her seat and her gaze once again found Sakura's and with a firm nod she smiled.

**"I'm glad, and I'm happy that everyone else will be receiving the time off too."**

Hinata responded, it was a little less than what Sakura wanted, it was as if she was trying to avoid anything more than that, she seemed to a little different, or maybe she was just hungry, but still, she spoke..

**"Are you all ready to order?"**

The waitress left the question for anyone to answer, her eyes flicked between each of them, her pencil in one hand, her notepad in the other.. Sakura looked across to Ino and Tenten, who stayed silent for a few moments more, before they both nodded and Ino passed the menu across the Hinata, who took it.

**"Nearly yes, can we order some drinks first whilst our friends makes her choice."**

Sakura asked, there was a nod of confirmation from the waitress, who scribbled down their drinks order, as soon as she had done she left them, and in no time she had returned with each drink they had personally gone for, and this had given Hinata enough time to make her food choice, the waitress took down each of their food orders and silently slipped away..

The four made idle chit chat as they waited for their food, each of them occasionally taking a drink whilst they waited, they knew it would take longer than their drinks order, but the wait seemed to be taking forever, especially when they found themselves growing hungrier and hungrier as the anticipation built.

And then the waitress returned, setting the food down for them she gave them a soft_ 'Enjoy' _and left them to it.

**"This looks so delicious."**

Tenten called out, her eyes gleaming with want, the three agreed with a nod of their head, each of them in turn starting to eat, and the chit chat continued between them, it was both filling their stomachs and filling their social level, it was just what they all had been craving for a long time now.

Ino stiffened in her seat, and she leaned in slightly, watching that her food went untouched by her loose strands of hair.

**"Guess who's just walked in."**

She aimed her words towards Sakura who had just put a piece of grilled meat into her mouth, her eyes found Ino and she watched her confused for a few moments before Ino nodded her head in the direction she was talking about, Tenten and Hinata both looked across, and Sakura soon joined them, nearly choking on her food she finished it quickly and leant across to Ino.

**"If they come over don't get saying anything. Especially to you know who."**

Sakura spat her words as quickly and as quietly as she could, Ino grinned and leant her back against the cushioned seating, picking up a piece of grilled beef she casually put it into her mouth and winked at the kunoichi.

**"You know I wouldn't go that far."**

The relief that washed over Sakura was enough to calm her down, but not enough for her to continue eating her food, her eyes just watched the entrance to the restaurant.

**"They all seem to be here.. I wonder what they were all doing before now."**

Tenten said, keeping her eyes across the restaurant.

Naruto and Sai had been the first to walk in, closely followed by Shikamaru and Choji.. and moments later Kiba and Shino, and then Lee and Neji made an appearance. The eight of them had a waitress accept them, guiding them towards the back.

**"Whatever it was they have been doing, they must have had the same idea we did."**

Ino returned, her eyes still watching them, still at this point the four of them had gone unnoticed, Tenten had gone back to eating her fill, Ino had her eyes on the boys, watching each of them, Sakura was watching too, but the odd piece of grilled meat was put into her mouth, and Hinata had her eyes glued to the table.

**"Have they seen us?"**

Ino openly questioned, to which Sakura responded with a shake of her head.

**"Don't draw attention to us, I don't like to eat with a crowd."**

Tenten whispered, a smirk formed and she continued to eat the remainder of her meal.

**"Yooohooo! Boyys!"**

Ino had stood up and waved her hand, instantly drawing their attention to their table, Sakura and Tenten looked at each other, they should have know that Ino would have been the one to draw the attention, even if she was told not to.

**"Ino, sit down."**

Sakura called out to her, leaning across she tugged at the blondes shirt and the blonde took a moment to seat herself and adjust her clothing, she shot a glare towards Sakura, who ignored it and then Ino's gaze was back on the boys, who were about to pass their booth.

**"What are you guys doing here?"**

Naruto questioned as soon as they came into range of the table, Sakura frowned and looked towards the remains of their food, giving him the obvious answer, he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

**"Well I get that, I just mean it's been a while since the four of you have been together."**

**"Girly evening out."**

Ino told him, Tenten nodded her head in agreement..

**"Hello Sai, how was your mission?"**

Ino said glancing quickly across to Sakura she smirked, her sly move was way too blatant to the four seated at the table, but for Naruto and Sai it just seemed nothing more than a normal question.

**"It was very interesting, thank you for asking."**

Naruto frowned and pulled a face.

**"Why didn't you ask me?"**

**"We have our reasoning."**

Ino responded with a soft nudge from Tenten, to at least keep her from pushing it any further..

**"Hey, Naruto.. you are holding us all up, Choji's looking a bit pale back here."**

Shikamaru called out to him, Naruto had been oblivious, and even though he had been there for less than even a minute he still apologised, turning towards the kunoichi he grinned and with one single wave he began to step away..

**"Oh, by the way did you know we all have some time off?"**

Tenten, Ino and Sakura nodded in sync, and Hinata remained silent.. still, Naruto's gaze caught onto her and his grin grew.

**"Oh hey Hinata, it's been a while since I last saw you, since we have some time off we should all catch up, together."**

Hinata remained still for a few seconds longer, her blush framing her face, she looked up and met Naruto's gaze, and the blush deepened, she looked away quicker than she intended, but luckily for her Shikamaru edged the front to move, Naruto waved a bye and Sai followed suit.

**"Hey Ino, Tenten, Sakura.. Hinata."**

Shikamaru greeted each of them and walked past, Choji leaning against him, obviously fatigued due to being that hungry.

**"I would stop but.."**

He didn't need to confirm it, because the look on Choji's face was enough to do that automatically.

**"Nice to see you all."**

Shino said as he made his way past, Kiba following behind as they still continued to flow in, even as the waitress remained by the table that had been chosen for them.

They all nodded once in response, and Kiba held his hand out to them as he slipped past..

**"Hey Kiba? Where's Akamaru?"**

Sakura called out to him, stopping in his tracks he half smiled.

**"He's resting, he seems pretty tuckered.. I'm only here to get a quick something then I'm going to get back to him, I'll speak to you guys later anyway, I've got to be quick."**

He said giving Hinata a friendly tap on the shoulder, she smiled up to him and returned her eyes to the table.

**"Sakura, I relieved to have been able to run into you.. This is for you, it is chocolate from a small village.. I got it on our latest mission, please.. Enjoy."**

Lee held out a small red box, his usual energetic air was filling the room, a huge grin adorned him, and his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, Sakura smiled and took the box from him, Ino raised her brows and returned her gaze to Lee who was watching Sakura so intently..

**"Thank You."**

**"Come on Lee, the table is waiting for us."**

Neji cut in, to which Lee turned to him.

**"But Neji, I wish to watch as.."**

**"Lee, I'm sure you can do that another time, we are kinda in the middle of something here."**

Tenten said to her teammate, the disappointment that shrouded him was clearer than anything else in that restaurant.. Turning back to the table Lee grinned and Neji gave him a small nudge, to at least get him moving.

**"See you soon."**

Lee called out, Neji bowed his head toward the table and continued to walk away.

**"Lady Hinata."**

Another bow and he walked away to join the rest of the guys..

**"Well, that was interesting."**

Sakura said she shook her head softly and looked towards the little red box that Lee had given to her, she dropped it down next to her drink she would at least try and finish her food before doing anything else that would be considered 'exciting'.

**"I know.. I wish someone would treat me like that.. I think he's the only one who understands the meaning of respecting a Lady.. Lady Ino.. Has a nice ring to it don't you think."**

Hinata glanced up finally catching onto who Ino was talking about, her blush returned and she occupied herself with her food, the only thing Ino was waiting for was a response, and she certainly got one.

**"Ino! That was not what I meant."**

Sakura interjected and the blonde shrugged her shoulders, her brows rose slightly and she waited for Sakura's continuation, and nothing came so she continued her own words.

**"I'm just being honest, and even if you won't admit it openly, everyone of them have become so good looking."**

**"Did someone slip something into your drink?"**

Tenten questioned with a playful giggle, Ino smirked and shook her head.

**"Like I said, I'm being honest, I never really noticed it before, but come on, if you think about it, you all know I am right."**

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata all shared a look to each other and then Sakura smirked, she had not really thought about it until Ino had just mentioned it, but she was right, each of them had matured, and each of them had become good looking in their own way.

**"Sakura finally sees it."**

**"I suppose because we've in a way grown up together, we have not really looked that deep into it."**

Tenten responded, a small smile finishing her words off nicely, Ino nodded and then she turned to Hinata.

**"What do you think?"**

Hinata should have expected that she would be picked out, she had remained quiet, and it was obvious that Ino would be curious as to what her thoughts would be, but her thought for this evening were far from the matter at hand.. she just needed some time with her female friends, a distraction even, even if that meant she had to answer Ino's questions, whatever game she was playing at it was better than sitting at home alone.

**"I haven't really noticed."**

Ino pulled a face and cocked her head slightly, she could see right through her, the smirk said it all, and Hinata glanced over to Tenten for at least some kind of support, which might have been a mistake from the questioning look that she was giving to her.

**"You have noticed haven't you? Come on at least with Kiba and Shino.."**

Tenten questioned her, Hinata could feel the pressure of all eyes on her, and she felt as if a wall shot straight up in front of her, her head shook slightly and a blush remained on her cheeks, it was getting a little deep, well for Hinata this was.

**"Well, they have gotten taller.."**

Ino laughed and shook her head.

**"We all know that, but come on, that's not all you can be seeing, just their height, you got to at least be able to see that they have gained some complimentative muscle, and their features are more manly looking, handsome even, heck.. there's some sex appeal right?"**

**"I know it was easier to notice with Naruto, especially when he returned, I believed he had matured in body and mind, but that turned out to just be body, not that I'm complaining anyway, I mean they all have some traits remaining, they have just turned out better than I would have expected."**

Sakura said with a thoughtful look adorning her face, Hinata's blush deepened at the mention of Naruto, and the thoughts were flying through her mind. Tenten nodded in agreement.

**"Lee's the same, he has not really changed, but you can tell that he's changed physically."**

Tenten added with a tint of red accentuating what she was getting at.

**"Yeah same here, both Choji and Shikamaru too, I may be close to them, but I can't help where my mind goes when I think about it deeply enough."**

Ino said winking at Hinata, Sakura giggled understanding exactly how Ino's mind was working. Pushing her food away Ino leant her elbows against the table, her head tilted slightly, she gazed across at the shy Hyuga..

**"Now I will know if you are lying if you tell me that you don't notice how much Neji has changed."**

Hinata's breath got caught and her pale orbs found Ino's blue one's, she could see the air had changed almost instantly, and once again, all eyes were piercing into her, awaiting her answer.. Why could the floor beneath not open up?.. it would have been a perfect time, but still, enduring it was all she could do.

**"Well, I.. he's.. uh.. yes, he's always been mature, but now.. Well, I suppose he's taller too."**

Ino leant back into the seat and her arms folded across her chest, Sakura could see what she was getting at, even Tenten knew it, but Hinata herself was trying her best to keep the subject at bay, although her attempts were weak, this was Ino.

**"You know exactly what I mean.. Miss Hyuga, I am sure as hell we all know exactly what I mean. At least admit that you have noticed how attractive he is."**

Nods of confirmation was all it took, Hinata would dig a hole beneath herself if it were not going to open up on it's own. Defeated she only knew one way out without it getting too deep on the subject.

**"Yes, I have."**

She said almost too quiet, her eyes found the table once more and Sakura shook her head at Ino not to push it, Ino smiled warmly, feeling as though she had won, it felt too easy, she was only playing but even Ino could go over the top, and Sakura was the only one to help her realize this.

**"Well, I am glad we all have something we agree on. We all know where your heart truly belongs."**

**"You do?"**

Hinata looked surprised, her eyes locked onto the blonde opposite, and Ino nodded to confirm her words, was this some kind of attack? Or was Hinata really not that used to spending time with the girls.

**"It's too obvious, the amount of times you would lose consciousness every time Naruto came into your sights."**

Hinata's heart took a dive, if it were that obvious to them, then how obvious was it to everyone else? Had she really been that open about it, intentionally or not she must have been.. The silence continued and Tenten was the first to break it.

**"Don't worry, it's only because of us girls knowing these things, especially when it's our friends."**

**"Boys are oblivious to that kind of thing, so there is nothing there for you to be worried about."**

Sakura added, giving Hinata a quick and light hug to ease her worry, which worked for a few seconds, and then her head drooped that bit more..

**"That's really not what I am worried about, well I am worrying about that, but.. it will only continue to be.. well.. I'm not sure what to call it.."**

Sakura watched her for a few moments, trying to at least form something in her mind that would make sense on what Hinata was saying, or even more so to make her feel a little better, she could certainly see that she was worrying over her weaknesses.. But then, everyone has them, and overcoming them is the only way to become stronger.

**"Friendship.. as long as you have that you have nothing to worry about, I'm not trying to say it's blocking you from anything more, because that's far from it, but friendship is important to anything, without that you might as well forget anything else.. well that's my view on that anyway, it's the base to anything."**

Hinata listened to Sakura's words, to which she knew were true, she was certainly able to make her feel better, and even more incredibly she gave her some hope, but still, she was lost in her own mind, how would something like that be changed, if you had no idea why?

**"Have you ever thought about talking to him?"**

Hinata's eyes widened and her head shook quickly, talking to him about her feelings, she was already feeling pressured by her own feelings as it was, so how on earth would she do something like that, Tenten instantly understood the reasoning as to why from Hinata's reaction to her question, she smiled warmly and looked to Ino for some kind of addition.

**"What if we helped you with that?"**

Ino asked the Hyuga, there was silence, and she could see by the look on Hinata's face that she was thinking about it, she chewed nervously against her lip, and her head cocked slightly, her eyes met the blonde's.

**"What sort of help?"**

Hinata's responded with her own question, it really was hard enough to discuss something so personal to her, even with her closest friends, but maybe this was a hurdle she needed to jump before she had more confidence within herself to go further in her life, to achieve what her heart wished for her to achieve, maybe the pressure would ease from her.

**"Hmm.. Sakura, any thoughts?"**

Sakura had already been thinking, she was a little distracted by it, so when Ino's question came her way she remained silent..

**"I may have something, I mean, it's all about your confidence right? In yourself.. maybe if you ask us questions, we can answer as open as we can, at least that way it's not calling it tips, because I think that sounds a little too hard to achieve, you need to do it within your own time right?"**

Tenten nodded at Sakura's words.

**"Yeah, anything you like.. on whatever you like, it might only build your confidence with us, but at least that way you get a feel of it.."**

Tenten told her with a nod of her head, Hinata smiled in response, it sounded right what she was saying, she would talk to them about anything, and she could, but it was just the embarrassment that she would feel if it was something deep, and that was what she needed to work on most.

**"How about a warm up first?"**

Ino said, all eyes curiously found hers.

**"What sort of warm up?"**

Ino smirked and licked her lips, she had already thought it through in her mind, it might have been a little over the top, but at least it would get Hinata to open up, even with that it would get everyone to open up.

**"Kill, Marry, Shag."**

Ino's eyes had been locked onto Hinata's, and the reaction that she received was exactly what she expected it to be, a deep crimson blush, might have been the way she had phrased it, but either way she knew it was coming..

**"Ino! That games so old."**

Sakura called to her, causing the blonde to frown and look across to the pink haired kunoichi..

**"Shogi's old.. people still play it."**

Sakura rolled her eyes, there was no come back for that, she shook her head and since there was no rejection from either Tenten nor Hinata she nodded.

**"Okay fine. As long as we switch it a bit.. Maybe Avoid, Marry, Shag.. I don't fancy killing anyone off whether it be real or not."**

Ino agreed straight away and her eyes immediately found Tenten, giving her a quick look she then turned back to Hinata..

**"Any objections?"**

**"Not from me."**

Tenten replied, Hinata knew know she was once again the center of attention, she looked up and shook her head.

**"Okay, great.. Rules, well, anyone goes."**

**"I think we should keep it around our own ages Ino, plus like you said this is just a warm up right?"**

Ino sighed at Sakura's words, but soon enough nodded in agreement.

**"Okay, we will play with no rules later. And if we are adding rules this time around, let's make it a little simpler.. it must be our teammates, and we must mix and match, and let's just simplify it even more.. Avoid, Marry and Shag, but we only chose two of them, that way if we have no reasoning for one, we can Avoid, how does that sound?."**

**"If you can't add a reason to either, then you go again."**

Tenten added, a nod of agreement all round.

**"Who's asking who first?"**

**"Since you asked that, maybe you should Sakura? Chose anyone."**

Ino said with a smile, to which Sakura nodded her head in agreement, her first choice, was in fact Ino, she had the perfect two in mind.

**"Hmm.. Okay, Shino or Sai."**

The two choices caught her off guard, and she bit down on her lip as she rolled herself into deep thought, within no time her choices were concluded.

**"Right, I would avoid Shino, and I would Shag Sai, Shino's being avoided, because.. well.. bugs.. and I would shag Sai because I think Marrying him would be a little difficult."**

She said with a giggle, Sakura laughed and nodded her head, Hinata smiled, almost stating the fact that Shino's bugs were something you get used to, but decided to leave things as they fell, it was only a game right.

**"Yeah, I think I would have done the same too."**

Tenten agreed with a shudder.

**"Ino, your turn to ask."**

Ino grinned and looked beside her to Tenten, her mind whirling with ideas at the same time, she then looked across to Hinata, who seemed worried, it might be a little harsh what she was about to do, but the curiosity was killing her.

**"Hinata?"**

The Hyuga shifted slightly, and Sakura and Tenten glanced to Ino, awaiting her choices, Ino's smirk grew and she let her head tilt slightly before she spoke.

**"Shikamaru or.."**

She hummed slightly as if she was still making her decision, but Sakura herself knew it was just to build up the suspense, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

**"Oh hurry up or I'll chose it myself."**

Sakura told her, Ino dismissed her words by waving her hand, her eyes were glued to Hinata's.

**"Neji."**

Ino was slightly surprised that Hinata made no reaction, she simply pressed a finger to her lips and cast her gaze down, her thoughts collected together, all she could do now was just play along, even if her mind was distracted with other things she needed to force herself to be distracted by her friends.

Now everyone had leaned in, just in case her voice had gotten quieter than ever, first they were curious as to how confident she would be actually choosing and secondly how would the two be placed..

**"Um.."**

**"Shag, yes who would you shag?"**

Ino pushed, her eyes beaming with anticipation, Tenten nudged the blonde, who only leant forward more..

**"Shikamaru."**

Hinata answered Ino's question, she blushed but carried on mumbling something incoherent..

**"Sorry, could you repeat that?"**

Sakura questioned her politely, Hinata's eyes glanced between the three, it was intimidating enough that they were even on this level, but still..

**"I would Marry Neji."**

**"And now your reasoning."**

Ino instantly pushed, her ears open, ready for the fill of words.

**"Well, I.. didn't really want to avoid either of them."**

Ino shook her head harsh and crossed her arms, she sat up straight and her eyes burned into Hinata's soul, or so it seemed like it did..

**"That's not a real reason. Come on Hinata, open up a little, you're flushing so there must be something."**

**"Ino, she's flushing because you are on her back.. You don't have to explain if you don't want to. I can understand you not wanting to avoid either of them."**

Sakura said with an assuring smile, although even with her words, it didn't alter Hinata's flushed appearance.. Sakura cocked her head and her brows furrowed, had something Ino said got to her that deeply?

**"Are you okay?"**

Sakura asked her, there was no response for what seemed like ages, she then shook her head and stood to her feet, it was too much, all she wanted to do was cry, it was as if the walls of the restaurant were closing in on her, she couldn't handle it and she needed to get out. Slipping out of the booth she bumped into someone, her apologies started as soon as she caught her balance..

**"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking.. Please forgive me."**

She said bowing before she even knew who was there.

**"Hey, my mistake Hinata, I wasn't looking either, but seriously don't worry too much about it."**

The voice was that of Kiba, his goal had been to come over and say his goodnights.. a grin formed and he shook his head, a soft laugh leaving his lips at her over reaction.. As the silence came as a response Kiba frowned, Hinata was not even looking at him, her eyes were to her feet, and for some reason she was shaking her head.

**"I didn't hurt you did I?"**

Kiba questioned her, he felt a tinge of guilt rise within him, and he reached out for her, she looked up to him and smiled, her eyes closed, her expression a little forced, she stepped back and bowed a few times to him, and then to Sakura, Ino and Tenten who were just as dumbstruck as Kiba was at this point, had they really gone that far?

**"Sorry everyone, I really need to go, I'll see you later, thank you for the lovely evening."**

Quickly digging into her pocket she pulled some money out, enough to pay for her share.. she dropped it next to her empty drink and turned away for the door..

Sakura jumped up from her seat and made her way for the door, Hinata had long gone by the time she got out into the open air, her eyes glanced around quickly trying to at least catch any sight of where she went, she must have bolted to have gone that quick..

**"Did I upset her?"**

Kiba questioned both Ino and Tenten, Tenten shook her head and frowned slightly.

**"We are just as confused as you are, we were playing a game one minute, the next she was in a rush to go."**

**"This is all my fault."**

Ino said dropped her arms onto the table she placed her head upon them and sighed deeply, she knew that she was pushing the young Hyuga but to the point of actually scaring her off, if she would have known that would happen she would have eased off.

**"Why? What makes you say that?"**

Kiba questioned her, his curiosity peeked a little more.

**"I'm the one that started it, and I'm the one who pushed her. I didn't think it would be too much for her."**

Ino admitted, sitting herself up to shrug her shoulders, she had no idea what point it was that she got her, but something sure did.

**"I lost sight of her."**

Sakura said as she returned to the table, she took in a few deep breaths and shook her head.

**"I'm worried we upset her.. I think we should go find her."**

Sakura said, both Ino and Tenten nodded their head in agreement.

**"I'm about to head off anyway, I can track her and make sure she gets home."**

Kiba suggested.

**"That might be a good idea. We will talk with Neji, tell him what's happened."**

Kiba nodded his head and waved before heading out of the restaurant and into the cool nights air, Hinata had not long left the restaurant herself, so her scent still remained.

When her scent started to sway further and further away from the Hyuga Estate, concern was deepening, it should have been a better idea to get Akamaru on the way, but there was no way he could count on how long her scent would be around, especially due to the winds picking up.

It must have been no less than ten minutes later, he found her.. Relief of course rushed through him, but the fact that she was stood gazing through the metallic fence that surrounded the Forest of Death gave him a slight chill.

**"Hinata? What happened? What got you so upset?"**

Kiba called out to her, stepping closer he noticed her head drop, he frowned and stopped dead in his tracks, his head cocked slightly to one side, his frown remained.

**"Hinata?"**

Stepping back from the gate she turned towards her teammate, he head was still drooped towards the ground, Kiba stepped forward, Hinata looked up and met his gaze, her eyes were filled with tears, she hadn't stopped crying since she left the restaurant, a build up of strong emotions, a tight pressure in her chest, she was terrified.

**"Kiba.. Help me."**

Kiba's reaction was quick enough to catch Hinata before she collapsed to the ground, the worry flooded quicker than ever, his adrenaline fiercely pumping through his system, pulling her closer to him, he readjusted her, standing up with her in his arms he carried her away, there was no doubt about finding his way back so his pace was quicker than it had been when he was searching for her.

Hinata's head lolled back and her eyes watched the trees flying by, the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, she could not determine whether her head was hurting from the period of crying or because she was overtired.

She had not slept properly for four days.. so even when she had tried to nightmares would occur and the only way she felt safe was to stay awake..

It all had started because she had been out training just before her mission, she felt she needed to push herself to carry it out, even though she knew Kiba and Shino would be there too, which meant they would be sharing the load.

But even before that, Hinata felt as though she was letting everyone around her down, she was expected of so much within her own home, from her own father, and she felt she needed to become stronger to keep up with her teammates.. even though there had been so many people around her, even telling her that they are there for her, she felt alone..

When she's felt alone her mind takes over, it's as if another voice within her steps up, not to help her, it always puts her down, like an inside battle against herself, and it became much worse since her sleep had been affected.

Even now she felt like she was a burden, the thoughts that rushed through her mind at this point were new, the mixed emotions thats crushed her very being were fresh, she did at least feel bad for leaving her friends without an explanation, but that was it, she didn't have one, nothing concrete anyway.. just that she felt like she was boxed in, like some weight was beginning to crush down on her, she panicked and left, a panic attack over something the girls would possibly think minor. She wandered to the Forest, without even being able to clear her mind, nothing could, even her performance on her mission knocked her back.

Everything must have piled up..

**"Hinata what happened?"**

Kiba's voice snapped her away from her thought trail, she grasped tightly to his jacket and buried her tear soaked face within it, she remained silent, Kiba could only pick up her quiet sobbing, he had never seen Hinata in such a mess before, sure he had seen her shy side, but she had always been so strong emotionally and physically, but this.. Kiba knew there was something deeper, but he was unable to pick it up directly.. He was in the dark, and worried beyond the norm.

The cool air rushed between them, Kiba's pace quickened as soon as his destination was in his sights, time had elapsed quickly, it had taken him just over half an hour to find her, and that bit more to return her, even if his pace had picked up it still took him just as long, or maybe that was the adrenaline pumping through him that made time feel like it had stopped.

**"Kiba!"**

The voice was that of Shikamaru's, shortly following the call was that of Akamaru, Kiba stopped and jumped down to the ground, the trees had been clearing his pathway at least, Neji was part of the small group, and as soon as Kiba came to a stand Neji was relieving him of his task, Kiba had no objections.. he passed Hinata across to him, she pulled herself into the same position as she had been with Kiba, her hand tightly grasping at Neji's shirt, her face pressed against his chest, her sobbing continued..

Akamaru was now at Kiba's side, and Shikamaru was at Neji's side.

**"We all went out, I took Akamaru on the way, with him being quicker at finding you.. it was as soon as Sakura explained what had happened we decided to help, of course you didn't seem to need it, we just got worried.. Even for Hinata this was unfitting for her."**

Shikamaru explained, Kiba nodded his head, thankful to know that everyone did decide to do so, and it was obvious that they had been split, but for now his attention was over to the kunoichi in Neji's arms.

**"Did she say anything?"**

Neji questioned Kiba, to which Kiba shook his head.

**"She asked me for help, and all she has been doing since is cry, I've never seen her like this before, I've tried to talk to her, but I can't get through, I'm sorry Neji, but that is all I know."**

It was as much as Kiba could tell him, and it was as much as he needed to know.

**"Please inform the others that she's safe, and tell them thank you, I'm going to get her home."**

Neji informed them, Kiba and Shikamaru nodded their heads simultaneously and the older Hyuga vanished out of their sights.

It was all he could say for now, all he could do was keep his cool and return Hinata home, it was strange to think that she was seated eating with her friends one minute, and the next crying into his shirt, he had not noticed any difference in her, the others had mentioned that she was quieter than normal, but that was something that could get missed, she had always been that way.. But if something was bothering her that bad. Why had she kept it in? Why had she not said anything to anyone?

**"I'm okay to walk."**

Hinata's soft voice brought his attention to her, she still had her head pressed against him, and her grip was slipping, his pace slowed down and eventually he stopped just outside the Hyuga Estate, putting her down he watched her for a moment, she didn't even glance at him.. Her movements were slow and steady, she turned herself away from him and made her way into the courtyard..

**"My Lady? Is everything alright?."**

Two steps forward and he was already caught up with her.. Hinata continued walking and nodded her head once, if his attention was not already on her he would have easily missed the motion.

Placing his hand onto her shoulder she stopped.

**"Yes. I apologize for causing a disruption on everyone's evening. Goodnight! And sleep well brother."**

Her eyes never met his, and as soon as she finished she turned away and headed inside. Neji was not wanting to press the issue, it was already clear that she was upset, so to push it would only make it worse, maybe tomorrow would be a better option, he was not going to allow it to be brushed aside so easily.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ^^ **

**I hope you enjoyed, Sorry it's nothing incredible, and sorry if some are a little out of character.. **

**I have to admit, I have never before worked with so many characters in one go, so this really was challenging for me, and I am enjoying writing this. **

**A review would be lovely ^^ **

**And once again, Thank you! C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! ^^ Been trying to fit in some time for writing in between a busy schedule! ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The warm water slowly filled the bathtub, the steam rose and filled the room, the warmth already spreading, giving Hinata time to adjust. She had removed her clothes and neatly folded them, and as soon as the water level was to her liking she slowly got in, already feeling the relaxing effects, it was the only thing that she was able to relax with.

She may be home, but still the lingering feeling of loneliness followed her wherever she went, it was as if there was no switch of to it, she knew that the Hyuga Estate was filled with life, whether they are sleeping or not.. but still the feeling remained.. if not stronger than ever.

A strong tang of guilt rose within her, why were all her emotions heightened so much? Everyone went out of their way to help her, to find her.. and all she could do was cry and turn away from them, ignore them, but to be able to explain what's going on in her head, there would be no way of doing so, especially when it came down to starting it off. The one thing she hated most was her weaknesses, she was a burden to all and to all she felt like she was passing down her weakness, causing them grief to the point of them worrying for her. But why? She could not see it.

Closing her eyes she slipped down further into the water, the warmth of the flowing water tickling her toes.

_'Would it have make it easier?'_

Her mind took over. Slipping down lower her eyes were forced closed as the water rushed into them, her nose remained above the water level.

_'If I had never been born?'_

Her breathing was calm, her thoughts manic, there was no way she could calm them down.

_'And if I were to give up now.. Would it help?'_

The only thing keeping her in position was her legs pressing firmly against the end of the tub, no answers came to her mind and the only way she felt she could get them was this.. Maybe she would feel peace.

Bending her knees she slipped deeper into the water taking in a last breath.

It was peaceful already, opening her eyes she focused entirely on the ceiling above her, she could hear her heartbeat slowly fading, and the urge to take a breath was beginning to fight her, the burning in her lungs was growing more painful by the second. The urge to breath was strong, but her will to leave was even stronger. If she were to lose to that urge then she knew she was too weak, how could she live with something like that, especially if she was scared of death.

Pushing against the sides of the tub she flipped herself over, at least this way she knew there was no way when she did lose consciousness that she could find air, this way all she could do was take in the water.

_'It won't be long.. it's getting easier now!'_

Hinata encouraged herself, her eyes came to a close, the urge to take a breath had drifted away from her and it was even more peaceful, at least before she died she knew she had overcome one weakness. It was something she had set herself, and she was proud of that.

Time was passing and it was starting to edge closer to midnight, Ko had been told earlier that evening by Hinata herself that she was going out with her friends and that she would return before it got too late, and Ko's assistance was not needed, and of course he respectfully acknowledged her wishes, she needed some time to unwind.

Stepping up to her bedroom door he knocked three times, loud enough to hear from within.. He only needed to make sure that she did return! It would be his everlasting shame if anything were to happen to her. There was no answer, so it was possible she was asleep, he tapped the door once more and waited again.

**"Hinata, It's only me."**

Ko said as he opened the door, the room was dark, the only small light source was coming from the bathroom door, making his way across her room reaching the door he stepped into what felt like a puddle of warm water, glancing down a frown pulled.

**"Is everything alright in there?"**

Ko called out. There was no response, the only sound he could make out was the running water, he nudged the door and it made no movement. Locked from the inside.

**"Hinata? What's going on? Come on answer me.."**

The worst was coming to his mind and now he was urging her to at least talk, but once again there was nothing but the flow of water which continued to make it's way under the door.

**"I'm coming in."**

Ko called out, he had no other choice but to, all the signs were leading him to the worst and he was unable to shake it. With one forceful blow to the lock the door opened, pushing it against the current of warm water he was inside.

As soon as the door was out the way his gaze found what he wished to shake away from his mind. Hinata was in the water motionless, the only movement that he could make out was from the waters pressure as it pushed itself over the edge of the tub..

**"Fuck, don't tell me.."**

Ko rushed for the tub, a swift movement and the plug was pulled, the next movement he grabbed Hinata and lifted her from the water, placing her down on the bathroom floor, he then reached for the nearest towel and covered her up.

He already knew the possible damage, and the fact that she was not breathing made it worse, activating his byakugan he pressed his hands to her chest, flooding a surge of chakra into her, he could see how full of water her lungs were, this was bad.

**"I need urgent help in here."**

Ko called out as loud as he could, taking one hand he tilted her head, trying his best to make sure it was enough to release the water, this time pushing down on her chest he released more chakra.. this time it worked, she choked on the water as it came up, and as soon as it was in her mouth she reacted by turning her head and spitting it out.

She took down a gulp of air, which felt as though it was burning her throat, the remainder of the water caused her to choke again. Ko grabbed her face and tilted her head, to force the remaining water from her lungs.

**"Get the doctors in here right now."**

Hiashi called out to the following Hyuga's that had arrived at the scene, the two were off in an instant and Hiashi was at Hinata's side in seconds, his worry would have to be held back until the doctor's arrived, he would question this later, for the moment his daughters life was on a small thread.

**"She's breathing but her heartbeat's too slow."**

Ko informed him, Hiashi held onto Hinata's head, keeping it positioned correctly, Ko's continual flow of chakra to her chest was all he could do, he only had so much medical experience, and this was how far it would go.. but until the medical team arrived he needed to keep it up.

**"Keep it up, I don't want my daughter dying in such a way.."**

Hiashi was beginning to feel the pressure, Ko too, he knew that her life was in his hands, even as her bodyguard her life had been in his hands ever since she was little but this time, it was literal..

**"My Lord, the doctors are here.."**

As soon as the words were spoken, Hiashi and Ko had been replaced by three medical staff.

**"We need space to work on her."**

One of them hinted. Hiashi and Ko stepped out of the bathroom and into Hinata's bedroom, which was filled with three other Hyuga's one of which was Yoru who was one of the second bodyguards for both Hinata and Hanabi, with Ko being their first.

**"Father? What's going on?"**

Hanabi was standing within Hinata's doorframe, Yoru was the one to acknowledge her words, he strode across the room, and guided her away from the scene.

**"Come on Hanabi, you need to get back into bed."**

Hiashi's eyes were glued to the scene in front of him, a mix of emotions rushing through his being, anger, sorrow, confusion.. but the strongest, worry..

Neji had informed him earlier about what had happened after the meal and, but for it to escalate to this from something that seemed so minor, there must be more to it than what he had been told, he even blamed himself for not coming to see her sooner, why did he choose to wait? His daughter had been distressed and he thought it best for her to sleep it off, thinking it was just because she was having an off day.. how stupid.

If Neji knew everything that went on, why had he not done anything about it? Instead of coming straight to him, he should have made sure that Ko or even Yoru knew about what had happened before he came to him.. the anger was boiling within him as the thoughts built up.

As soon as he knew Hinata would be well he would get to the bottom of this misjudgement of information, but for now, he could only wait.

One of the medics stood and turned to Hiashi, he stepped away from the other working medics.

**"Lady Hinata is going to be fine, she will need to rest to fully recover, and once she does that will be the best time to question her, she will be too weak."**

**"Is she conscious?"**

The medical ninja shook his head.

**"For the moment we have induced her, it's the only way we can reduce the stress on her body, she will sleep for a few hours and wake up on her own."**

The bathroom had taken moments to clean up, and Hinata had been dried off and put to bed, and the medical team informed Hiashi and all they knew, they informed him that as soon as she was awake she would need to get fluids and solids if she was feeling hungry. Ko had offered to watch over her, to which Hiashi agreed for the time being, he wanted to be there himself as soon as he had spoken with Neji, for the moment that was his main issue, now that Hinata was recovering it gave him the chance to concentrate on it.

**"I'm ordering a clan meeting right away.. Ko, you are to remain here, and watch over her until I return."**

**"Of course My Lord."**

The meeting had been ordered, the fact that it was at such late notice, it was known by all that it was of importance, most had been ripped from their sleep, but still they all seated themselves in their respectful positions, branch members on the one side, main house on the other.

Hiashi's appearance made the room quiet down rather quickly.

**"Lord Hiashi, I apologize if I am speaking out of turn, but where is Lady Hinata?"**

A branch member called out from the back, and Neji's attention turned to where she would usually be seated, his brows furrowed.

**"That's why I have called you here.. There has been an incident and my daughter has been taken ill. I wish not to bring detail but I do wish to inform you all of her condition. For the sake of my daughter I am asking you to be careful around her. And another thing any information that can be proven to be false or any information that does not get to the appropriate sources will lead to a punishable offence.. I will not tolerate any of it."**

The room stayed quiet as Hiashi explained himself. Neji's concern flared once again, but what exactly happened to her, and what does he mean exactly by 'taken ill'?

**"Neji. I wish to speak with you once everyone has left. Stay behind."**

Hiashi knocked Neji's thought pattern and with a nod of acknowledgement, Neji did as he was told. As soon as the rest had left Hiashi stood, Neji followed suit and Hiashi stepped forward. Following him with his eyes Neji waited, but the silence continued.

Moments after Hiashi stopped and his dark gaze met Neji's

**"The information you provided me when you returned from your evening out. I wish to know why that information was not correctly handled."**

Hiashi fell silent once again, eyeing the young Hyuga..

**"The information that I saw suitable I provided, as soon as I knew that Lady Hinata was returned safely I carried the information to you and Yoru.. Yoru informed me that he would carry it to Ko himself. That is as much as I could do."**

Neji explained as much as he knew, there was a small frown of confusion on his face.. had something gone wrong? He paused for a moment and Hiashi took in a breath before stepping away from Neji.

**"What exactly happened?"**

Neji questioned, Hiashi's deep look continued to burn into him, and still he waited for an answer, it must have been something big for a meeting to have been held, and the anger that he could sense was even greater than it had ever been.

**"Ko found her in the bath, she was not breathing and there was no heartbeat.. the door was locked from the inside, and there was no other way inside.. we got there in time."**

Neji's eyes widened with shock, it sunk in as soon as Hiashi finished, Hinata had done this to herself? But why? There was nothing more that he knew other than what had happened prior, and even that she had disguised her pain well..

**"She's being watched over right now isn't she?"**

Hiashi nodded once.

**"Ko's with her, I'm taking over as soon as I am finished up here, there just seemed to be something wrong, and it angered me to think you of all people didn't follow the right sources, especially regarding Hinata! I am going to speak with Yoru. If he was the first person you told then I want to know why he didn't prevent any of this. Even if I knew myself, I'd of expected those sworn to protect her to be there to do just that."**

**"Can I see her?"**

If he couldn't his night would be filled with worry, but as long as he knew she was going to be alright then he could deal with it a little better, Hiashi shook his head.

**"She's sleeping. Come in the morning. I need you to talk to her anyway. I know I'd only make things worse."**

Hiashi knew that at this point his anger was starting to override his worry, which meant that even if he cared more than anything about her, he would be most likely to upset her, and that was not the best thing for her right now, he could have asked Ko to talk to her but even with him being so close to her for so long, Neji had been closer even if it had been within the past four years.

**"Now go get some rest."**

Hiashi dismissed Neji with a wave of his hand, he left his presence and headed out of the room, leaving Neji alone, he had never felt unhelpful before, especially when it came to Hinata, he had helped her if he could, but right now, all he could do was wait.

Hours had past since the meeting had finished, and Neji's eyes had been flickering around the darkened room, his mind was far from settling, and each time he turned over in his bed his mind continued to stay as active as it possibly could. Was it some kind of torture? To lay and wait to be able to see her, to be able to at least ask her why.

A callous laugh urged Hinata's fear. Shrouded in darkness that even her Byakugan could not see through. Her arms hung loosely to her sides, and her breathing deepened, and her eyes closed tightly. It made no difference, it seemed as if it got darker as soon as she did close them. But there was something more, not only her own breathing, but another, it was harder, louder and getting was tightening her hands, bracing herself for whatever was to come..

She shook, her whole body shook. A pressure pinned against her shoulders and she shook some more, she cried out words that made no sense, not even to her.. As the motion continued, she screamed and her eyes snapped open.

**"Hinata!"**

Her eyes adjusted quickly and her head turned to face her father, who was seated on the edge of her bed, concern still written across his face. Hinata shot forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, and with no control over her emotions tears fell from her eyes. Tightening her grip around her father she muttered silently into his clothing.

**"Hush. Don't cry."**

Hiashi whispered to her, it had never been a skill for him, especially when it came down to comforting his own daughters, and it was all he could say that made sense, he still felt angry, but seeing her tossing and turning in her sleep, and seeing the fear that was on her face, there was no way he could leave her there.. he had to wake her.

**"I am so sorry father.. I was too weak, and now.. I'm even weaker, I've let you down too many times."**

This time her words were clearer, and Hiashi tensed, his head shook and he placed an arm around her, gently rubbing his hand across her back.

**"Shh.. You are not weak, and you have never let me down. Now save your strength, get back to sleep."**

Hinata's grip tightened some more, and her tears continued to roll down her face.

**"Please, don't.. don't let me go to sleep, I can't.. father."**

Hiashi pulled himself away and let go of her, her eyes immediately found his and he watched her gaze, she still had tears streaming down her face, and she looked more than just terrified.

Pushing herself up from the bed she crossed the room and pulled the door open, Hiashi was immediately by her side and pushing the door back to a close, she gave another pull but Hiashi keep his hand against it.

**"I don't want you leaving your bedroom without anyone beside you. And I certainly don't want you to leave the Estate either, make sure you are not alone. You have two days off, do not go against me."**

Hinata nodded her head and slowly turned, making her way back across her bedroom she dropped onto her bed and lay back.

**"Yoru, will be down the hall. As will Ko, if you need them. Now sleep."**

Without another word Hiashi left her room, the door closed and she was left.. alone. Dropping her head slightly she placed her hand gently to her throat. It felt like it was raw from the inside, each time she took in a breath it was as if she were swallowing knives.. She had failed once again. She could tell that her father was angry with her, especially with how he spoke, and she could tell that he chose his words carefully. Why had he not told her what happened? How she was still alive?

Laying herself back into her pillow, she was too afraid to sleep.. she just watched through the window toward the remaining night sky, the sun would be making an appearance soon, that should keep her eyes and mind away, she knew there was other ways, she just needed the time to do so without anyone being around that will try and ruin it for her.

A knock at the door came, Hinata's eyes opened and with a furrowed brow she glanced towards the window. The sun. It was morning, had she fallen asleep? Sitting herself up she glanced across to the door, her senses were all over the place, her throat still felt as though it was burning with every breath she took, and she found out just as quickly that she was feeling dizzy.

Another knock came.

**"Lady Hinata. May I enter?"**

It was Neji. Remaining silent for a few seconds longer she sighed, she knew what was coming, her father must have been sending anyone she could to talk to her, question her.. But then again this was not just anyone.

**"You can enter."**

Hinata's voice was quieter than normal, but Neji caught onto it. Releasing the door he pushed it slightly, before he pushed it wider and his eyes found Hinata's, she looked physically and mentally drained, she looked so pale, and her eyes so dark.. and if it were possible she looked thinner, or was all this because he knew exactly what happened during the early hours of the night.

Stepping inside he made his way for the window, stopping in front of it his positioning was at the bottom of the bed, giving Hinata an easy movement with her eyes, she stared at him for a few moments, awaiting what was to come, if anything. Nothing was formed so she started herself.

**"Did father send you?"**

Neji nodded his head, he then turned and faced her, even now she was unable to read him.

**"He informed me about last night. He wishes me to supervise you."**

**"Did he not tell you to question me?"**

Neji nodded his head.

**"He did, but I believe it's too early to attack you like that, My Lady.. When you are ready, then I will be here to listen to you."**

Neji told her truthfully, and it was right, hours before she had tried to end her own life.. how could now be the right time, although any time from now would be a delicate stage, and as much as he wanted to know about the occurrence, he was not going to push her.. as hard as it might be, he was going to 'supervise' her.. Hiashi really knew how to word things.

**"What would you like to do?"**

Neji asked, she had gone quiet and to bring her back to reality the best thing to do was give her something to answer, the younger Hyuga looked away from the window, to which her gaze had shifted to prior.. she met his gaze and slightly shook her head, he just about caught onto the motion.

**"Well.. I. I don't know."**

**"How about we get some fresh air? We can sit in the courtyard. Get something to eat?"**

His suggestions ended as soon as they begun, he really had no idea what he was doing, was he trying to cheer her up, because even in his own head he felt like he was failing miserably.

**"You don't have to, I just thought it would have been better than being stuck in your room."**

Neji added, to at least give an excuse for him being so forward.

Hinata shook her head and gave him a small smile, she actually thought it would be perfect, it would be some kind of distraction for her, and it would be better than spending time with Ko or Yoru, they were too overprotective when it came to something as simple as sitting in the courtyard, she knew it was their duty, but at least Neji gave her some freedom.

**"Some fresh air would be nice."**

She told him.

**"I'll leave you to get ready."**

Turning he made his way for the door.

**"Neji?"**

Just as he she was out of her bed and wrapping her arms around him, it caught him off guard but he made no movement otherwise.

**"Thank you."**

She whispered before pulling away from him, he bowed in respect and left the room, the door closed behind him and Hinata set herself to change, Neji's simple words had really helped her, he was at least giving her a choice to talk, and not forcing the issue, and she respected him for that, it was a joint respect that was shared between them. She felt a little less lonely.

As soon as she was ready she stepped for the door, her attire was casual, loose fitting and yet practical, she left her head band on her side table, it was not needed for today, she wanted to leave some pressure behind her.

**"I'm ready."**

She informed him as soon as she was through the door, Neji nodded his head in acceptance and the two walked together in a comfortable silence until they reached the courtyard. Neji was the first to sit down, Hinata waited a moment before she did.

**"Can I ask you something?"**

Neji glanced up and tried to meet her gaze, but her eyes were occupied with the ground.

**"Of course."**

This time her eyes met his awaiting stare. She seated herself next to him and her fingers fumbled against each other in her lap.

**"Are you doing this just because my father told you to?"**

Is that really what she thought? Hinata was about to continue but Neji rose his hand and her words ceased, she watched him, a worried look in her eyes.

**"I will admit one thing. I never expected him to ask me. But even if he had not, then I would have done so without him needing to ask."**

The reality of his words gave her a little shock, she would have never expected him to have been so open with her about it, unless it was a way of getting her to talk, and even if it was it was working, she felt as if she owed him her own version of what has been happened, not what everyone else knew.

**"Can I ask you something else?"**

Neji's attention never faltered from her.

**"Hm?"**

**"Do you ever have nightmares?"**

It was not what he was expecting her to ask so the question took him by surprise, thinking about it though, he didn't really dream, so a nightmare would have been left behind in his past, the last time he had a nightmare he had his father by his side to comfort him, closing his eyes for a moment he took in a breath, reopening them he looked back to her and shook his head.

**"As far back as I can remember I have not been able to recall a dream, and a nightmare is just the opposite, so no."**

Hinata listened in surprise, to never dream? Although she would prefer that to the fear that each time she closed her eyes.. it would be nothing other than a nightmare.

**"Do you think maybe this..?"**

Stopping mid sentence she reached out and traced a finger across his bare forehead, she herself only knew so much of the curse seal, so maybe hidden deep with there was an answer to why Neji could not recall a dream. Tracing a finger across the pattern she met his gaze and dropped her hand instantly, he had been watching her the whole time.. she muttered an apology and he dismissed it with a shake of his head.

**"My father once told me that a man with no dreams cannot be swayed from their current path, no matter what path that may be. They are bound to wander it with nothing in the way to stop them. So even if that path is dangerous, it would still be something they would live, and die for."**

It was enough to answer her question, it may have been different to how her father would have explained it, but it made perfect sense, especially when it came down to what the side branch were initially for. In simpler terms, this would reduce traitors down.

**"May I ask why?"**

Neji asked, taking it back to her former question about nightmares. Meeting his gaze she sucked in a breath of confidence and her eyes wandered away from his gaze.

**"Well.. I.."**

Not only could he sense it, but he could see it in clear in her body language, she was finding it difficult to even share this, he would not have thought anything of it if it been a question asked before any of the current occurrences.

**"Do they scare you?"**

Hinata's gaze shifted quickly, it took her a moment to realize that he had figured out what she was getting at, and with that she nodded her head.

**"Are they always the same?"**

Hinata confirmed again with a nod.

**"Will you tell me what they are about?"**

This time she shook her head. When she had considered asking the question she had not mentally prepared herself for the questions he would return, and now that it came to answering them, her confidence depleted.. Even though she knew that they were only dreams, it still terrified her when she thought about them, let alone explain them.

**"I'm sorry.. I can't."**

**"Lady Hinata, you owe me no apologies. As long as you know that they are dreams, then there is nothing you should be afraid of."**

Neji explained to her, it was easy for him to say.

**"I am too weak. Even when I was on my mission.. I forced myself to stay awake just to avoid it."**

**"You are not weak. The only thing that will make you weak, is to believe that you are. I know that you are stronger than what you are making yourself out to be."**

Why was it that no matter who spoke to her, Neji was the only one who knew how to make her confidence bloom? Even his simple words gave her a spark of hope, and it made her feel safe. She felt as though the demons had been caged, but that was only temporary, as soon as she was left on her own they would return, stronger than before, and she would become weaker.

**"I don't mean to be such a burden.. But can I ask you a favour?"**

Hinata bowed her head. More to hide her face than anything.

**"What's that?"**

**"I know this might be asking way too much, and I don't know yet how I could return it.. But.."**

There was slight panic in her eyes, and as soon as she met Neji's gaze he could see it. Did she really feel that held back?

**"Please, will you sleep with me tonight?"**

As soon as her words slipped from her tongue she understood exactly why Neji's shoulders stiffened and why his face looked flushed, her eyes widened and hers flushed too, a much deeper red than Neji's slight tinge of colour..

**"I am so sorry! I didn't.. I mean, It was not supposed to.. I was meant to.."**

**"I understand. You wish for me to stay with you tonight?"**

Well, he worded it better than she had, although because of her former words, no matter how it was phrased it still sounded the same to her, she nodded her head.. She felt so foolish.

**"You know I am bound. By rules I cannot change.. However, regarding your safety, they become invalid. I will stay as long as you need me."**

The relief that washed over Hinata was immense, she was surprised at herself, mainly because she didn't think that she could ask him so easily, and she may have messed up her wording but still, she asked, and that was the main thing. She would at least feel safe, and she may possibly get some sleep, she could only test that tonight.

Even though last night she had been induced to sleep, she came to notice that the night was easy for longer, the nightmare still took over, but it was nothing compared to what it was before, maybe that was a good thing, and maybe that was the only way she would sleep properly.

**"Thank You."**

She finally replied. Maybe last night had been a bit over the top, but at the time it was the right thing, especially to prove she was stronger, but even that didn't work and it's possible that was a sign.. she felt so selfish, so stupid, but as long as her mind was occupied she felt a little stronger.

**"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!"**

The familiar voice caught the attention of both Neji and Hinata, Yoru stepped out and into the courtyard.

**"Yoru? I thought you were with Hanabi?"**

Neji questioned him, Yoru shook his head and stood in front of the two.

**"Ko's with her."**

It was simple, quick and straight to the point, and as soon as he finished his attention was back to Hinata, crouching down so that he was eye level with her he smiled.

**"How are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare last night My Lady. Especially your father."**

Hinata's gave shifted away from him and she shifted uncomfortably. Yoru had been assigned the same as Ko, a bodyguard for both herself and Hanabi, but his main focus was towards Hanabi, which she was fine with, it fit anyway, Ko had been assigned to her a long time ago, to which she had the time to trust Ko, but Yoru, it had been two years and she had never got to the point of being able to trust him in the slightest, thinking about it, he made her feel uncomfortable, uneasy and more so untrusting. She nodded her head to quickly divert the question he gave.

**"That's good to hear. We don't want the heiress dead now do we?"**

**"That's enough Yoru. You have taken it too far."**

Neji stood to his feet and Yoru's brows raised, then he too stood to his feet, their eyes burning into each other.

**"Just speaking the truth. If it were an accident, or even for a purpose I could understand, but just imagine the shame on the family. The impact it would have had on the Hyuga name if it had all worked out.."**

**"I would highly recommend biting your tongue."**

Yoru's laughed pierced Hinata's ears, she really had missed it, she would have ruined the Hyuga clan in one motion, it might have been over for her but for everyone else, it would have been a major hit. Pressing her hand to her mouth she shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the emotion that was pushing it's way to the surface.

**"And what the hell are you going to do if I don't? Remember your place Neji, because I really doubt your punishment would be to your liking now would it?"**

The venom within Yoru's voice was enough. Neji's fist tightened and his jaw clenched.

**"Yeah, just as I thought.."**

As soon as his words were finished, he let a coarse laugh free.. His guard was dropped and Neji used that against him, wordlessly his byakugan was activated and then he raised his arm with force, a small force of chakra was released and in seconds Yoru was pushed back, he collided with a large tree stump, and then dropped beneath it to the ground.

It happened far too quick, so Hinata jumped at the action itself, she never thought Neji would have been so quick to attack in such a situation, especially when Yoru is from the main household, her eyes remained wide and locked onto Yoru, who was now coughing and trying to stand, but due to the amount of force he found it difficult to even focus..

Neji crossed the distance between them, this time he was the one to crouch.

**"I would gladly accept punishment if it were to protect Lady Hinata! Just be thankful I was holding back. I won't be so kind next time."**

Anger was never something to show off, for one it highlights your weaknesses, and Neji never resorted to that point, but this time, he had no choice, there would have been no way he could have allowed Yoru to get away with what he was saying.. The punishment would be worth wiping the smug smirk off his face anyway.

Standing back up Neji turned towards Hinata, who found his gaze, noiselessly she stood still trying to process the happening in her mind.

**"I am sorry that you had to witness that.."**

Hinata watched him for a few seconds more, she then turned and slowly made her way for the gate that lead out of the courtyard. With one glance back towards Yoru, Neji followed her, taking no time to catch her up. Silently they walked, Neji was letting Hinata take the lead, guiding them both to wherever she chose to.. But even to her, she had no idea as to where she was leading them, her mind was too busy, it had sunk in as soon as Yoru said them, but now her mind was racing..

Hinata stopped just as they reached the training ground, the field was empty, no one but the two of them.

**"He was right.. everything he said to me was right. I would have ruined everything."**

**"No. Do not even take in anything he said. Just ignore everything."**

Neji told her, even though he himself could not stop thinking about it, he knew telling Hinata to stop would be difficult, but there must have been something, because Hinata smiled towards him and nodded her head.

**"You're right."**

As long as she was with Neji everything was going to be okay, there would be nothing that should be putting her down, not now, not when Neji seemed to be putting everything into helping her, maybe that was what drove her, what distracted her.

**"Neji? Are you okay to train with me?"**

She didn't want the day to continue knowing that he had to be by her side, so this at least would give more meaning to it, other than to protect her, and it would even distract her enough to get through the day, she knew though that his presence would do that alone. How could she leave the world now? Knowing that he was there! Knowing that he made her feel safe.

**"I am if you are My Lady."**

**"Don't hold back."**

She said with a warm smile.. And it felt great. To smile, and for that smile to be genuine was even greater..

The day had been used up perfectly, the morning flew by and once they both agreed they should rest they made their way to get some food, Neji talking about the training and Hinata listening, it worked. As soon as they finished with their food, training continued right through until the sun started to set, ready for the moon to take over.. if only the sun would continue to shine, and training with Neji could be her distraction until the end of time, she was nervous, but Neji's presence made it bearable.

And now they were walking back to the estate, both of them in a comfortable silence.. As soon as they neared the gate, a voice beckoned the two of them, it was Ko..

**"I had been wondering where you had gotten to.."**

He greeted them both with a warm smile, but his words were directed to Hinata, before she could even reply to his words Ko's attention switched to Neji.

**"Lord Hiashi wishes to see you.. he had told me earlier to find you urgently, but then I reminded him of your current position, so as soon as you are ready I would go to him."**

Neji nodded in acknowledgement, it was an easy guess as to what that would be about.

**"Can I come with you?"**

Hinata questioned him, she knew that if he went off she would be left with Ko, which was okay, but her safety meter would deplete dramatically, and if this was about what she thought it was, then at least she could stand as witness.

**"Of course."**

Neji replied, they both left Ko's company and made their way for Hiashi's office.. With two knocks the door opened and Hiashi stood in the gap he had created himself.

**"I have been waiting. Hinata leave us! I need to speak with Neji in private."**

**"But I was.."**

Hiashi's gaze darkened and Hinata's words ceased, she had never seen him like this before, had her stupidity really angered him so much? Stepping back she bowed respectfully.. Neji watched her for a moment, she looked so terrified, so maybe this was more than just what had happened prior, especially with how he was acting with Hinata.

**"Inside."**

Hiashi opened the door a little wider and walked away, and seated himself at his desk, awaiting Neji's presence.

**"Do not keep me waiting any longer."**

Without any words Neji stepped through the door, and just before moving away he closed it..

**"Sit."**

Neji sat himself down, his thoughts were changing, this was far from swaying towards punishment.

**"Neji, I have business.. And I need to be gone by morning. It is vital that I do go, even considering the events of the night. I have given Ko and Yoru their orders, now I am giving you yours.. Do as I said before and get as much as you can from her, I want all this to stop as soon as possible! And watch her no matter what. You may have heard it before, but I want to make myself clear, I need to know that I can go away and not let my worries consume me. It is important! Are we clear Neji?"**

**"Yes."**

Hiashi nodded his head toward Neji's response.

**"Whenever you are in need of rest, I have told Yoru to take over for you. If not he will be with Hanabi."**

**"No, I would rather Ko's support."**

Neji interjected as quickly as the words were formed. Cocking his head slightly Hiashi frowned.

**"Pardon?"**

**"I need to have a word with you about Yoru anyway, but even more urgently now.. I cannot accept his support, and whatever support there is I do not trust it.. I do not trust him! I apologize now for being out of line! Give me Ko at least, or full responsibility. My point being proven this morning when I had to use force, he spoke out of term towards Lady Hinata. I may have over reacted but I swore to protect her."**

Hiashi's long silence was enough to give him doubts, but even with it he stood his ground.

**"I have been made aware of matters, once I return I will resolve them, Ko will be a side support, I'll appoint Yoru to something else for now. As long as everything is clear you may go."**

Neji bowed and turned for his leave, there was no way he could have left it, and even if he were to speak out of term he would gladly accept punishment if it meant to protect Hinata.

* * *

**The next chapter will come as soon as I can possibly get it written up! ^^ **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
